


No flower pretty enough for you

by AmzoIori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzoIori/pseuds/AmzoIori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day. The single most annoying day for you ever! Until this year anyway when a familiar ashen haired Jean appears at your door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No flower pretty enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was mega fun to write! It didn't take very long but I hope you enjoy! ^-^

Valentines day is the shittiest day of your life and has been for the past 18 years. This year was much the same. You sat at home watching romance movies and eating sweets you bought at the store pretending they were for your 'boyfriend'. You sighed as you flicked through the channels. Really? You thought, you knew it was daytime tv but it was valentines for god sake! Absolutely nothing good on sits as if the media thought everyone would be having sex today.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. You jumped a bit as some candy fell on the floor, your (colour) hair fell on your face and you got up slowly and lethargically.  
"Just a minuet!" You yelled out to the rare and probably endangered species of visitors to your apartment.  
You wandered over to the mirror to inspect your face, taking time to bruch your hair and teeth, just because its valentines day. Luckily you were dressed appropriately enough, minus shoes and socks, you went over to the door and reached out a hand turning the handle and opening it.

In the door way stood a tall but yet sheepish looking Jean. You blushed slightly giving a small smile at the fact that Jean, that one boy that you always thought was so hot, was at your door on valentines day. Wait! Hold up! He's at your door...on valentines day!? Okay be cool. You thought leaning against the door frame awkwardly trying to be at least remotely sexy.

"Hi (y/n)..." The boy paused and looked up at you and laughed at your now awkward stance "What the hell" he chuckled making you go rather scarlet.  
You smiled and said "So. What brings you all the way over here then?" Regaining your usual persona you stood up properly and stuffed your hands in your pockets  
"Well...you know it's Valentines and all so I..." He trailed off breaking the eye contact his cheeks flushing as his hand shot out in front of him startling you. He was holding a big bunch of roses and it hit you just what was happening as you started to have a mad fangirl rage inside but keeping your cool on the outside, well slightly

"I'm sorry I couldn't find any better flowers. Roses were the closest to how pretty you are but even they can't match you..." He looked back up at you. Your face in a state of awe and bewilderment.  
You reached out a hand and took the roses from him and looked at them carefully.

"(y/n) do you want to be my valentine?" He said his nervous aura now changing to a confident one he stared straight at you blushing and biting his bottom lip firmly.  
"Y-yeah...yes of cource!" You chirped and jumped up a little. Jean grinned and hugged you firmly making you squeak a little. He looked down at you tenderly and pushed you (colour) fringe out of your eyes and leant down to you gently pressing his lips against yours. Your eyelids fluttered and closed as you kissed back easing yourself into it. Jean picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist putting the flowers down on the table beside the door. Jean lifted his lips away from yours his hazel eyes staring into you (colour) ones as he shut the apartment door behind you both.


End file.
